Taken
by Nexxus176
Summary: Turns out his heart was taken this entire time, he just didn't know it. One-Shot!


**Ok so I'm going to try to make a one shot. I'm trying to work on Negotiations but I think I can pull off a one shot easily I hope. Ok so the entire premise of the story came in a dream last night so that's embarrassing. Somehow I ended up dreaming about Pokémon, that's a bit unusual, even for me. Well I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was defiantly a different type of journey for Ash Ketchum. The raven haired boy went from being the runner up of the Kalos League to a student attending the Pokémon School on Melemele Island, one of the four tropical islands that make up the Alola Region.

Luckily for our hero, it is not all written tests and textbooks in Alola. Ash now is participating in the "Island Trials" which lets him at least satisfy his lust for Pokémon battles and a plentiful amount of friends he has made since his arrival.

Speaking of friends, one of them was with him right now. It was that time of year again and the annual Melemele Island festival was underway, children could be seen running and dancing with festive masks on, the smell of delicious food on the grill being prepped for the big meal; generally what would qualify to Ash as a good time, though that isn't very hard to do.

Walking with him was a a green eyed girl with long yellow hair that was tied into two braids. On her head was her signature white sun hat with a blue ribbon around it. Her name was Lillie and she was wearing the usual white dress she would any other day of the week. She had a lot of outfits...but that's not the point. With a bright smile and a small touch of pink tinting her cheeks, she tightened her grip on Ash's hand and gently intertwined her fingers with his. Despite his time in Kalos, one thing certainly hadn't changed.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town was one of the densest sixteen year olds on the planet.

"So where are we going Lillie?" Ash asked casually as the duo walked down the dirt path into the forest. After the two participated in numerous activities with their friends from school Lillie wanted to get away from all the noise for awhile and Ash decided to join her. The yellow hair girl's eyes darted to the ground before saying "Don't worry we're almost there! It's one of the spots I found during on of the first days I spent on the Island!" The raven haired boy simply nodded before mentioned how her grip had intensified when he asked the question which prompted an embarrassed squeal, blushing, and the generic "Sorry Ash I didn't mean to!" Lillie quickly composed herself and said "Ash close your eyes"

"Why?" Ash asked as she released his hand only for his vision to be blinded as he felt Lillie bump into him from behind.

"Don't worry, I just want to to be a surprise" Lillie said sweetly as if she was reading Ash's mind. It was only for a few seconds but after she removed her hands from his face he was greeted by a beautiful waterfall that ran in between two sides of a grassy gorge that were linked only by an old rope bridge.

"Wow Lillie this is an amazing spot!" Ash exclaimed with a wide smile. "I know right? My friend Taiyo (Sun in Japanese) showed it to me when I was little" she said feeling satisfied. Taking a deep breath, Lillie decided to just come out and say it. It was the reason she had brought him out here after all.

"Hey Ash?" Lillie asked nervously feeling anxiety take over and began to panic. Not thinking about what she was doing, she made her move.

"Yeah, what is-" Ash said before he froze when he felt the yellow haired girls soft and glossy lips pressed against his cheek. It was unbelievably quick and when Lillie withdrew from her surprising action her face was flushed.

"I-I'm sorry Ash! It's just..." Lillie stammered before taking a deep breath and looking him straight in the eyes. "Ash I...I really like you" She said cautiously expecting instant rejection but instead received something she certainly didn't expect.

Ash's stereotypical dense as a brick response.

"Thanks Lillie! I like you too" Ash said happily causing Lillie to blush even more. God some times she wishes that the Island deity would just strike her down.

"No Ash, I really like you in a way that goes beyond...Beyond friendship" Lillie said bravely, which was especially out of character for the shy girl.

"Y-You mean best friends?" Ash asked noticeably stuttered and he scratched his cheek. Lillie raised her eye brow in surprise. There was no way he was this dense. "Ash? You know why I kissed you right? You know why people kiss people right?"

"Well...Not necessarily" Ash replied sweat dropping. Truth was he did, but that wasn't what was bothering him. It was something he had tried to forget about that happened in his past that caused nothing but confusion and weird feelings from the past.

"Gosh you big dummy" Lillie smiled softly while cracking a joke that the two of them chuckled at. "Ash people that like each other more than friends...Ash people who kiss each other love each other" Lillie said but was worried when she saw the boy freeze up. It hit him. It finally hit him.

It hit him like a truck.

"Does that mean that she..." Ash muttered under his breath before asking Lillie "Do you love me?"

"W-What?!" Lillie exclaimed jumping back slightly. "I-Um...I-Maybe" Lillie answered while nervously playing with her fingers. It seemed however that the raven haired bot was full of questions.

"Lillie what does it feel like to love someone?" Ash asked, he hated not being entirely truthful but if there was anytime for him to figure this out it was now.

"Love is an intense feeling of affection" Lillie replied quoting the dictionary. What could she say? She was a book worm. When she saw that Ash looked even more confused. Clearly she had to dumb it down a little.

"Ash...When you are in love with someone you get this warm fuzzy feeling in your chest. It feels so snug and like you really enjoy being around that person" Lillie began. She was gong to lecture this boy and drill this concept into his head. "The love we are talking about isn't the kind that is shared between family members mind you. You could love someone for a bunch of reasons. It could be their personality, their physical appearance, and if it's only their physical appearance Ash then that's pretty shallow" She said glaring at him causing him to raise his hands above his head as if he was being arrested.

"Love isn't something that can be forced. You can't force someone to love you, and it applies the same way the other way around. Love just happens. It's spontaneous! People show their love for someone in many ways. They sometimes try to be with that person more often than their friends, they may feel envious or jealous when someone they meet may threaten the bond they have with you, sometimes they do sweet things for no reason just to make you happy such as surprise you with a gift or make treats-"

Whatever it was that Lillie was still saying, Ash hoped it wasn't very important because he suddenly just tuned out. 'The way that she described all this...Didn't she do those things?' He began to think about it but was brought out of his thoughts by Lillie finishing her thought.

"-And t-that's why I l-love you"Linnie finished with very rosey cheeks. "So...I was hoping-I mean wondering, if maybe you felt the same..." She said softly.

Ash felt very conflicted with himself. So many thoughts and emotions were rushing through his body at one. Time just seemed to slow down as the memories returned one by one.

* * *

 _"Hey Ash, is it just me or do Serena and Miette not seem to get along?" Clemont asked the raven haired trainer.  
_

 _"I'm not sure Clemont" Ash said while scratching his head. "Miette asked me a question and Serena looked really mad" Ash replied. "She asked me if I have a future bride"_

* * *

 _"Hey Ash?" Serena asked as the two stepped into the setting sunlight as the Lumiose City siblings walked ahead. After just narrowly saving Ash had really gotten Serena worried. "Are we going to be together forever?" She asked._

 _"Of course! Why even ask a question like that!" Ash replied and noticed a relieved smile cross her face before thanking him and running to catch up with the others. Usually Ash would have been right on her heels but for some reason he felt a bit weird. He couldn't necessarily point out what it was but he assumed he must just be getting a little sick and brushed it aside as nothing to worry about._

* * *

 _The two childhood friends sat at the bottom of the ridge with an injured Ash being tended to by Serena._

 _"Kinda like the roles are reversed now aren't they?" Serena asked softly. "Back then you saved me and now here I am saving you"_

 _"Hey, I just did what my heart told me to do" Ash replied not noticing the blush on Serena's cheeks._

 _Following your heart...Well I'm glad you did. My heart belongs to...Never mind"_

 _Serena said before realizing where she was going with this. Her cheeks darkened and Ash could only stare at her in confusion. What was that about?_

* * *

 _"Guys Serena's been gone a long time. I'm getting worried" Ash told his friends as they sat in the Pokémon Center lobby._

" _She just lost her first Pokémon Performance, she probably just needs some space" Clemont said to his friend who seemed a bit more worried than normal._

 _"Someone's seems really worried" Bonnie said with a smirk. "You must really miss her if you are this worried about her"_

 _"Why wouldn't I be worried? She's one of my best friends!" Ash replied but deep down for some reason his words stung._

* * *

 _"Is that-"_

 _"Y-Yeah" Serena stuttered with an intensifying blush forming on her face. "It's the ribbon you gave me at the Pledging Tree. I hope you don't mind that I made it part of my dress..."_

 _"Of course not!" Ash replied cheerfully. " I gave it to you so you could use it and that's what you're doing!"_

 _"But did you really have to cut your hair?" Bonnie asked sounding slightly disappointed. Ash noticed this and said "Well I think it makes her look cute"_

 _"T-Thanks Ash" Serena said while blushing yet a small smile formed on her face. She turned around and began to converse with the others on where they should go next but Ash was slightly stunned at his own words. He had never used that word before, cute. It felt so weird saying it and the fact that it came out without him meaning to surprised him as well. Even more surprising was that he said it about Serena. 'I mean she is...' He thought to himself before his thoughts were cut short by his friends asking him to join them._

* * *

 _"You are my goal" Serena said as she descended down the escalator. Ash Waved to her and couldn't help but feel sadder than he normally would. He wasn't sure why but Serena calling his name out was enough to snap him out of it. It was then that his mind just stopped. He felt a pair of plump lips press themselves against his own. It felt so...so right. It was almost like he didn't want it to end until he realized it already had. All he saw was Serena going back down the escalator smiling at him. There were so many questions he wanted to ask but couldn't anymore. What did she mean anyways? 'I am her...goal?' He thought to himself._

* * *

Ash couldn't believe that it took him four solid months to realize what he had felt back then. Why he felt like something was missing during this journey. Why he had neglected to contact her because for some reason he always got sudden anxiety before immediately walking away from the video phone not even finishing dialing her number. He loved her. Ash Ketchum loved a girl. He needed to leave. He had to apologize to her for taking so long to realize how she felt. How he never realized he felt the same and wished he had realized his feelings earlier.

"Ash?" Lillie asked snapping the raven haired boy out of his trance. "So do you think maybe we could go out sometime after school...Just the two of us?" She asked.

It was like Ash's mind had flew the coop and his heart had taken over. Before he could go and make that life changing phone call. He had to break the news to Lillie. Giving her a sad smile he said "I'm sorry Lillie, but I'm already taken"

* * *

 **That was the first one shot I ever wrote. I can't believe that this came to me in a dream. This took me two hours. I hope to be able to update Negotiations soon but I felt like I was able to write something and this was just something I had to do. I hope you guys enjoyed and I am going to go celebrate by eating ice cream at 4:06 AM, healthy choices yay! R &R and I'll see you guys later!**

 **-Nexxus**


End file.
